Úkol
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Reid má před sebou jednoduchý úkol. Vyzvednout Jacka ze školy. Proč ho ale nikdo nevaroval, že to bude tak zatraceně složité? Upozornění: slash


**Úkol**

Reid nejistě přešlápl a ztěžka polkl. Byl nervózní. Věděl, že to, co ho teď čeká, bude těžké. Hodně těžké. Srdce mu bušilo, puls tepal jako zběsilý, ale on věděl, že to zvládne, že to musí zvládnout. Byl přece agent FBI, dokonce zvláštní agent, pracoval u jednoho z nejelitnějších útvarů FBI vůbec a za ty roky už zažil nespočet mnohem horších věcí, než byla ta, co ho čekala teď. A Hotch na něj spoléhal. Ne, nezastaví se před tím jen kvůli té své hloupé nervozitě, v žádném případě ne, ne, pochlapí se, vyzvedne Jacka ze školy a odvede ho domů, udělá to přesně tak, jak ho o to Hotch požádal.

Zhluboka se nadechl a pak pevným, rozhodným krokem vyrazil k širokým hlavním dveřím Whitmanovy základky, Jackovy školy. Na chodbách bylo prázdno, probíhalo právě vyučování, a tak zamířil k sekretariátu.

Slečna sekretářka se zdála milá, možná až moc, když se na něj koketně usmívala a rádoby nenápadně ho sjížděla pohledem, ovšem když jí řekl, že přišel proto, aby vyzvedl Jacka Hotchnera, zamračila se a beze slova vysvětlení vytočila na telefonu nějaké číslo, gestem mu naznačila, aby chvilku počkal, a s telefonem přitisknutým k uchu se k němu otočila zády.

Reid protočil oči a pak sklopil pohled na svoje ruce, vzorně položené na kolenou. Slušně mlčel a čekal, dokud sekretářka s díky nezavěsila a neobrátila se s lítostivým výrazem zpět k němu.

„Máte jít za paní ředitelkou, doktore Reide," oznámila mu.

Povytáhl zmateně obočí. „Za ředitelkou?" zopakoval po ní nechápavě. „Nepotřebuji ředitelku, přišel jsem jen –"

„Vyzvednout jednoho z našich žáků, já vím," přikývla žena souhlasně. „Ovšem v tomto případě vám, bohužel, nemohu pomoci. Musíte za ředitelkou, je to doprava a až na konci chodby."

Zamumlal poděkování a s tichým povzdechem znovu prošel prázdnými chodbami až k ředitelně. Jemně zaťukal na dveře, a aniž čekal na vyzvání, vešel.

„Dobrý den, paní ředitelko, přišel jsem –"

„Ano, byla jsem už informována, doktore Reide," přerušila ho postarší dáma s malým drdůlkem a tlustými brýlemi okamžitě, „že jste přišel vyzvednout Jacka Hotchnera, jenže se obávám, že to nebude možné…" Sklouzla pohledem někam k jeho pasu a oči se jí šokovaně rozšířily. „To je zbraň, doktore?"

„Ano, jistěže ano. Proč bych nemohl Jacka vyzvednout?" potřásl zmateně hlavou.

„Vy chodíte do školy se zbraní?"

„Madam, to je v pořádku," oznámil jí konejšivým tónem, když pochopil, o co jí jde. „Nechystám se vám tady střílet po dětech. Jsem od FBI." Povzdychl si a ukázal jí svůj služební průkaz. „Zvláštní agent doktor Spencer Reid," představil se jí kompletně. „Jsem kolega agenta Hotchnera – Jackova otce – a ten mě požádal, abych jeho syna vyzvedl ze školy," vysvětloval, zatímco si pečlivě udržoval klidný hlas.

„Vyučování ještě neskončilo," upozornila ho ředitelka nedůtklivě. Její hlas nabral tón, který mu jasně řekl, co si o něm myslí – že je podle něj vzdělání zbytečností. To se tedy nemohla splést víc, napadlo ho.

„Já vím, madam," přikývl proto. „Ale jak říkám, agent Hotchner mě požádal, abych Jacka co nejdříve vyzvedl ze školy a odvezl domů, proto bych ocenil vaši pomoc."

„Hrozí snad Jackovi nějaké nebezpečí?" zeptala se ředitelka s upřímnými obavami.

„Nebezpečí?" zamrkal překvapeně. „Ne, samozřejmě že není v nebezpečí," uklidňoval ji rychle. „Jedná se o…" mírně zaváhal. „Vrátili jsme se asi před hodinou z Kalifornie, z jednoho… těžkého případu." Namáhavě polkl a pokusil se všechny ty příšerně čerstvé vzpomínky zatlačit, co nejhlouběji to šlo. „Nebyl by jistě takový problém Jacka do konce dnešního vyučování uvolnit?"

„To nejspíše ne," přiznala ředitelka po chvíli a poté se jemnějším hlasem, v němž byly slyšet známky porozumění a soucitu, zeptala: „Co to bylo za případ?"

„Promiňte, ale o tom nesmím mluvit," pousmál se jemně koutkem úst.

Opět nasadila dokonale profesionální výraz. „Jistě, to chápu. Jste oprávněn k tomu, abyste vyzvedával Jacka ze školy?" zeptala se věcně.

„Oprávněn?" zopakoval po ní zmateně. Co je to zase za výmysl? Hotch přece říkal, že to bude bez problémů! „Netušil jsem, že je nutné, abych měl nějaké oprávnění. Chci říct – to nestačí, že jsem agent FBI a že mě sem poslal Jackův otec?"

„Samozřejmě, že nestačí!" odpověděla ředitelka téměř dotčeně. „Máme tady velice přísná pravidla na vyzvedávání dětí, abychom zajistili jejich bezpečí, což – jak jistě uznáte – je nejdůležitější ze všeho." Vyčkávavě se na něj dívala.

„Ano, to ano," přikývl souhlasně. „Přesto bych rád, kdybyste mi řekla, ve které třídě Jacka najdu, abych si ho mohl odvést."

Ředitelka se na něj chvíli dívala, hluboce zamyšlená. Pak mu beze slova naznačila, aby vydržel a zvedla telefon. „Judy? Podívejte se prosím do spisu jednoho z našich žáků… Jack Hotchner. Potřebuji, abyste mi přinesla jeho seznam hlídek. Pospěšte si, ano?" Ukončila hovor a stočila opět pohled na Reida. Překvapeně zaznamenala jeho naprosto zmatený výraz a uvolila se mu to vysvětlit. „Oh, seznam hlídek. To je seznam jmen lidí, kteří mohou za určitého žáka převzít zodpovědnost a například ho _vyzvednout ze školy_." Opřela si lokty o stůl a propletla prsty. „Každý z našich žáků má takový seznam a člověku, jehož jméno na něm není, dítě nepředáme." Odmlčela se a pevně se mu podívala do očí. „Jste na Jackově seznamu, doktore Reide?"

„Ano, řekl bych, že jsem," oznámil jí pevným, jistým hlasem. Ředitelka zvedla obočí. Pousmál se. „Pokud si dobře pamatuju," řekl a na okamžik ho jeho vlastní volba slov zarazila. Pokud si dobře pamatuje? Samozřejmě, že si pamatoval, naprosto dokonale. „Aaron – agent Hotchner – nechal na ten seznam napsat všechny členy našeho týmu, aby mohl kdokoli z nás Jacka vyzvednout, kdyby bylo třeba."

„Stalo se snad něco agentu Hotchnerovi?" zeptala se nečekaně.

„Cože?" překvapeně zamrkal. „Ne! Je v pořádku, jen… se zdržel v kanceláři. Z osobních důvodů."

„Ach tak." Ředitelka chápavě přikývla.

Ozvalo se zaklepání, dveře se otevřely a dovnitř vešla ona mladá sekretářka, v ruce nějaký tiskopis, nejspíše Jackův „seznam hlídek", jak si domyslel.

„Díky, Judy." Ředitelka si převzala papír, a zatímco ho narychlo pročítala, sekretářka Judy sjela Reida tak toužebným pohledem, že se téměř zachvěl hrůzou, dokonce se po něm ohlédla ještě ve dveřích.

„Tak se na to podíváme…" zamumlala ředitelka s pohledem zabodnutým do papíru. „Ano, máte pravdu, jste tady, doktore Reide."

Reid si oddychl. „To znamená, že si můžu jít vyzvednout Jacka?" zeptal se.

„Ne, bohužel ještě ne," zavrtěla ředitelka s jemným úsměvem hlavou. „To, že je vaše jméno na seznamu, znamená pouze, že je vaše jméno na seznamu. Nikdo vás tady nezná, doktore Reide. Jacka si chodí pravidelně vyzvedávat agent Hotchner, jeho švagrová anebo jedna z vašich agentek, agentka Jereauová. Tu známe a Jacka jsme jí ochotní svěřit. Ale vás…" Ředitelka pokrčila rameny. „Vás jsme tady nikdy neviděli."

Reid na ni nechápavě zíral, obočí zdvižené, oči mírně vytřeštěné. „Chcete, abych vám prokázal svoji totožnost?" zeptal se nevěřícně. „Ukazoval jsem vám přece doklady!"

„Doktore Reide, tohle je oficiální postup, ne můj výmysl," upozornila ho ředitelka chladně. „Máme vypracovaný systém kontrolních otázek. Píší nám je rodiče, zvlášť pro každou osobu, kterou určili jako osobu, jež může převzít zodpovědnost za jejich dítě."

„Otázky?" Reid si odevzdaně povzdychl. Proč ho kruci Hotch nevaroval? Nebo JJ? Nebo… prostě někdo?

„Správně." Ředitelka se podivně usmála a podívala se do nějakých papírů. „Takže… Co je Flynnův efekt?" Podívala se zamračeně do papíru a překvapeně zamrkala. „To je tedy dost zvláštní otázka, obvykle bývají více osobně zaměřené, jako třeba dotazy na datum nebo místo narození dítěte. Nicméně, agent Hotchner si byl zřejmě jistý, že dokážete odpovědět." Vyčkávavě se na něj dívala.

Reid se usmál a měl co dělat, aby neprotočil pobaveně oči. _Hotch_. „To je v pořádku," ujistil ji. „Flynnův efekt je fenomén zvyšování inteligence populace. Totiž," začal okamžitě vysvětlovat, „průměrná hodnota inteligence lidí se zvyšuje zhruba o 3 body za každých deset let. Nikdo neví čím to je, jako možné příčiny se udávají jak _skutečné_ zvyšování inteligence společnosti – třeba na základě lepšího vzdělání – tak i změny v metodologii inteligenčních testů nebo obeznámenost lidí s typovými otázkami těchto testů, ale to dělá průzkumy ještě složitějšími, přestože ve skutečnosti je i tak velice komplikované určit přesnou hodnotu inteligenčního kvocientu, neboť inteligence se nedá opravdu kvantifikovat, přesto se má obecně za to, že průměrnou hodnotu IQ, což je zhruba mezi hodnotami 90 a 110, má asi 50% populace. Víceméně stejně procentuální rozložení – asi 13% populace – je mezi 110 a 139, stejně tak, jako mezi 90 a 70 body. 1,5% populace potom vykazuje inteligenci nad 139 bodů, to je obecně považováno za genialitu a –" Reid se zarazil a znervózněle se napjal. Byl rozpačitý, že se nechal tak strhnout.

Ředitelka zaraženě zvedla pohled od papíru, na kterém si kontrolovala správnost jeho odpovědi. „Mám pocit, že vy budete někde nad průměrem. Nebo se pletu?" zeptala se.

„Ehm, ne. Mám IQ 187, eidetickou paměť a přečtu 20 000 slov za minutu." Odhrnul si vlasy z čela.

Zamrkala, chvíli se na něj jenom tak dívala, potom potřásla hlavou a něco si pro sebe zamumlala. „V tom případě už nám zbývá jenom zjistit, jestli vás Jack zná."

„Samozřejmě, že mě Jack zná!" Téměř se na ni osopil. Bojoval se stále nutnější potřebou složit hlavu do dlaní. Jak sakra mohlo být něco tak jednoduchého, jako vyzvednout dítě ze školy, tak zatraceně složité? Zhluboka se nadechl.

„Vezmu vás teď k Jackově třídě a dám vám ho zavolat." Ředitelka vstala a pokynula mu.

Doufal, že to znamená, že už to brzy skončí. „Děkuji, madam."

Přikývla a vedla ho chodbami až k jedněm zavřeným dveřím, a právě ve chvíli, kdy do nich strčila hlavu, omluvila se, že vyrušuje, a požádala, aby „Jack Hotchner šel laskavě s ní, prosím", zazvonilo na přestávku. Ze všech dveří se okamžitě vyhrnuly davy žáků, jen v Jackově třídě bylo i nadále ticho.

Jack loudavým krokem pršel dveřmi, pohled sklopený k zemi, a pak ho zvedl a všimnul si Reida. „Spencer!" zajásal nadšeně, rozběhl se k němu a objal ho kolem pasu, tak prudce, že mu málem vyrazil dech.

Reid se usmál a něžně rozcuchal chlapci vlasy. „Ahoj, Jacku."

„Kde je táta?" ptal se Jack, nepřestávaje ho objímat.

„Je v práci, se strýčkem Davem," vysvětlil mu Reid. „Dneska tě domů vezmu já, co říkáš?"

„Jacku," přerušila ho ředitelka otázkou. „Odkud znáš toho pána?"

Jack se odtrhnul od Reida a otočil se k ní. „To je přece Spencer," řekl jí, jako by nechápal, že se vůbec může ptát. „On u nás bydlí," odpověděl na její otázku a Reidovi se málem zastavilo srdce, tím spíše, když se Jackovi objevil ve tváři spiklenecký výraz a on _velice_ hlasitým šepotem dodal: „Spí s tátou v jedné posteli."

Reid zalapal po dechu, svět se na okamžik zastavil. Snad všichni, kteří byli v tu chvíli na chodbě, se po nich otočili, zachytil i pohledy dvou nebo tří učitelek, ta nejmladší vypadala skoro závistivě. Zrudl. Pak vzal Jacka za ruku, zhluboka se nadechl a podíval se, napůl vzdorovitě a napůl prosebně, na ředitelku.

Ta se na něj překvapivě vřele usmála. „Ale to jste měl říct hned, že jste partner Jackova otce!" oznámila mu vesele. „Nekontrolovala bych vás tolik." Odmlčela se, ale když uviděla zmatený výraz v jeho rozpaky stále ještě červené tváři, rozhodla se mu to vysvětlit. „Asi před hodinou totiž agent Hotchner volal, že dnes přijede Jacka vyzvednout jeho partner, a nikomu jinému ať ho nadávám." Vypadala téměř pobaveně, když pokrčila rameny. „A pak jste se tady objevil vy, _kolega_ Jackova otce. Nemohla jsem vám přece Jacka jen tak předat."

Reid se přidušeně zasmál, právě ve chvíli, kdy nějaký chlapec proklouzl ven dveřmi Jackovy třídy a připojil se k nim. Jack se k němu naklonil a něco mu pošeptal. Chlapec vykulil oči.

„Páni!" uteklo mu a ohromeně se podíval na Reida. „Vy máte opravdickou bouchačku?"

Opět to vypadalo, že se všechno na chvíli zastavilo, většina žáků i několik učitelů, kteří zrovna procházeli okolo, se po něm zvědavě dívalo.

Reid se na chlapce usmál. „To si piš, kamaráde," mrkl na něj.

Jack do chlapce přátelsky šťouchl a tiše zasyčel: „Říkal jsem ti to."

Chlapec přikývl, oči navrch hlavy. „A chytáte taky padouchy jako Jackův táta?" zeptal se ještě.

„Snažím se," odpověděl mu Reid upřímně. „Zrovna teď jsme jednoho chytili, Jacku, táta je unavený a moc se těší, až tě uvidí. Půjdeme za ním?"

„Jo!" zavýskl Jack nadšeně, chytil se ho pevně za ruku a vyplázl jazyk na chlapce, který stál vedle něj.

„Jacku!" ozval se Reid káravě a obrátil se tázavě na ředitelku. „Smím ho tedy odvést?" zeptal se pro jistotu.

„Ale jistě, samozřejmě," ujistila ho vstřícně.

„Děkuju," zamumlal a pak se pousmál. „Myslím, že se doma podívám na nějaké nové průzkumy, kdoví, na co se mě zeptáte příště."

Ředitelka se zasmála. „To není nutné, doktore Reide," ujistila ho. „Dokud nebudeme upozorněni na to, abychom vás vyškrtli z Jackova seznamu, budeme vám ho bez obav svěřovat. A nějakých velkých kontrol se propříště jistě nemusíte obávat, myslím, že si vás tady budeme vcelku dobře pamatovat." Ztišila trochu hlas. „Po dnešku určitě."

„O tom nepochybuju," podotkl a znovu mírně zrudl. „Hádám, že já na to taky jen tak nezapomenu."


End file.
